


high rise

by caeos



Series: high rise [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, the apartment block window cleaner iwaoi au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeos/pseuds/caeos
Summary: Oikawa followed his ambitions and found himself as a pro-player on the 28th floor of an apartment block, alone, soothing that solitude with occasional visits from old friends and their adorable dog. Then someone new descended into his life, right on the other side of the glass he spent so long staring out of.





	1. drop in

**Author's Note:**

> oof, been a while since I've written anything and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, go easy on me. Bad at tagging and titles too, I cry.  
> this is inspired by [silica sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601448/chapters/12906169) which i also recommend reading :D  
> Here we go, the iwaoi window cleaner!au no one asked for - sorry if there's any mistakes, please enjoy!

For a newbie professional volleyball player Oikawa was quite content with his salary, earning himself a modest sized but lavishly styled apartment on the 28th floor where he lived in daunting solitude - high enough so he when he walked by his windows naked it was just bored office executives that enjoyed the show and not the paparazzi.  
  
Also high enough that some of his teammates flat out refused to visit him - not to name names but mostly Watari, although Oikawa pondered that everything must seem tall to him and Watari had promptly blocked him on instagram. Immature.  
  
Anyway, all this to say that Oikawa was lonely - he was a sports player for god's sake, a pack animal by nature and sometimes, cooped up all the way up here, he felt like a tiger pacing its enclosure at a zoo.  
  
Not today though, because today was his favourite day of the week: date night.  
Not his, of course, but once every fortnight Makki and Mattsun would hit the town for the night and be generally gross and loved-up or whatever it was that committed couples did. However, that meant Oikawa was put in charge of their pride and joy: Bumble.  
  
Bumble was a two year old chow chow the colour of cinnamon and the personality of one of Oikawa’s particularly troubling ex-girlfriends - _‘no Oikawa-kun, don’t worry about me... but why didn’t you pay attention to me all night!’ ‘I want to go to the park but I don’t actually want to walk the distance it takes to get to the park.’ ‘You’re… special but I think we should see other people.’_  
  
Oikawa was unsure whether he was thinking about the dog or his failing love life now - then Bumble rested her perfect little head down on Oikawa’s lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor and his heart exploded a little.  
  
"I knew you loved me," Oikawa cheered silently, hands raised in the air and unsure where to settle so not to disturb her.  
Then there was a thudding noise at the window and their little moment of bliss was broken as Bumble barked, alarmed.  
  
"Not now," Oikawa whined as soap dripped down onto his floor-length window - but Bumble was already sat expectantly at the window, growling at the set of boots that balanced themselves just within view.  
  
Except, as the figure lowered themself down, Oikawa realised this wasn’t his usual window cleaner because that guy was in his sixties, skinny and sinewy with the largest and scariest eyebrows that Oikawa had ever seen on a man. But this wasn’t that man.  
  
The window cleaner was wearing a tank top, the sleeves of his uniform overalls tied about his waist, which wasn’t too unusual for summer in the city but it did catch Oikawa off guard.  
  
He wasn’t known to double take at… anyone really but his eyes roamed over this new worker - shoulders broad, arms built, eyebrows so furrowed they nearly met in the middle - with this new data Oikawa concluded that he was in love.  
  
Yes, he knew that maybe his impulses around people were the worst and love at first sight wasn’t real or whatever - but he wanted this man to be his bride. Or at least he wanted him to always wash his windows in a tank top, maybe there was some truth in the accusations that he was shallow.  
  
Luckily this revelation went unnoticed by his handsome window cleaner who just diligently soaped the window, working at the top to wipe the suds down.  
Then his eyes met Bumble and his eyebrows sprang apart, upwards and out, as a beautiful smile broke across his rugged face.  
  
His fingertips strummed against the glass, Bumble jumped back, startled by the noise. The window cleaner snatched his hand back, face dropping as he realised he’d frightened her.  
  
Then Bumble approached the glass, sniffling and snorting as she couldn’t get good snoof on this stranger.  
  
Fingers brushed the glass again, red and worn from the twenty or so floors above him, slower this time as to not startle the dog.  
  
Much to Oikawa’s disbelief, Bumble wagged her tailed, following the lines the window cleaner traced through the water making him grin satisfied.  
  
Unfortunately, the worker’s eyes wandered deeper into the apartment and locked with its occupant, who was at this point on his hands and knees, leaning forward to look past his sofa at the unfolding scene.  
Oikawa let out an undignified squeal, rolling back behind the safety of the sofa and by the time he found the courage to chance a glance the window cleaner was gone, the soap bubbles that collected at the bottom of the glass the only sign he’d ever been there at all.  
  
Humming thoughtfully, Oikawa traced over the path of the window washer’s finger, Bumble regarded him for a moment in curiosity but ultimately pottered off, unimpressed.  
  
"I just want what you two had, Bumble!" Oikawa cried out after her.

***

A week passed without incident as they tended to do, Oikawa tried to do everything with grace and passion, now including stalking apparently.  
  
It wasn’t stalking, Oikawa had reasoned, sitting at his window and watching the telltale trickles of water fall from above.  
So he was lying in wait a little, but not for anything salacious! Just a name, that’s all he needed - something to quench his curiosity about Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome.  
For a worrying moment, Oikawa feared that it had been a once in a lifetime kind of thing - like meeting a super hot firefighter or catching a singer’s eye at their concert and picturing your whirlwind romance - but that would mean Eyebrows would be back and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could make the leap between here and the couch in time to not be spotted by that man’s piercing gaze.  
  
Fortunately for him, Oikawa recognised the grubby work shoes that thunked against his window as the window cleaner gingerly lowered himself down. He busied himself with soaping the top of the window as Oikawa waited patiently, _you couldn’t rush these things_.  
  
The worker’s shoes nearly lost footing as he finally caught sight of Oikawa watching him inches from the glass. Oikawa read the string of curse words that left his lips (that were disappointingly chapped, Oikawa would have to recommend some lip salves, perhaps even an exfoliant) and he smiled apologetically.  
  
Now he could enact his plan - _‘see that’s why people don’t want to be your friend, Oikawa,’_ Makki’s voice rang out in his mind. Granted, he doubted most romances should really begin with a ‘scheme’ but these were unusual circumstances, allowances should be made.  
  
He pressed the glossy magazine against the glass, watching the man roll his eyes but lean in to read the article.  
  
_‘Oikawa Tooru Leads Team to Victory - A Rising Star From Sendai’_  
  
Not his most modest introduction given that they’d dedicated a double page spread to the setter but it had his name on and photos from all his best angles - the height of his jump serve, far enough into the match that he’s sweaty and glistening without being gross, and finally, his butt.  
  
The window cleaner studied the page for a second or two, glancing back from the pictures to the man himself before raising an eyebrow and shaking his head as if to say ‘ _so?_ ’  
Oikawa sighed and underlined his name with his index figure, pointing at himself before jabbing the finger at the window cleaner. It took a moment of fluttering his eyelashes at the scowling worker before he untied the sleeves about his waist and pulled up the breast of his overalls to show a patch embroidered into the fabric.  
  
_Iwaizumi Hajime._  
  
Oikawa read the name over and over, once aloud to feel it on his tongue, before tapping his chin thoughtfully.  
As Iwaizumi re-tied his his overalls and looked at him incredulously, Oikawa sounded his name once more.  
  
"Iwaizumi."  _Now that wouldn’t do_. "Iwa-"  
  
He looked at his face, beautiful and not as angry as Oikawa was expecting frankly.  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang, knowing he couldn’t hear him but relishing the shade of red Iwaizumi flashed as he read his lips.  
  
Before he could dip beneath the window, Oikawa held out a hand pleadingly, Iwaizumi grumbled but obliged as Oikawa scrambled to his feet and dashed into the next room and came back with a small round tin.  
He pressed the tin against the window, Iwaizumi read the label and cocked his head.  
  
"Vaseline?" He mouthed.  
  
Oikawa tapped his lips then pointed at the window cleaner.  
  
Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed over his chapped lips, face darkening - but still blushing - as he adjusted his ropes and dipped down out of Oikawa’s view and leaving the man himself in a puddle of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i have been abseiling twice, no idea if it's the same as high rise window cleaning, sorry to any window cleaners that may read this.  
> all comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. fogging the glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi falls in love. Oikawa makes a phonecall.

Bumble was back the week after - breaking his monotonous sense of isolation, giving him a chance to socialise with his old teammates and generally being a light in the dark for him.  
Except right now she was being the bane of his life, continuing to sniff the same patch of grass she had been for five minutes now as Oikawa looked frantically to the ropes slung down over the windows of his apartment complex.  
  
"Bumble, I swear to god if you don’t move now I’m going to have you shaved." She continued to sniff on unperturbed. "I will give you anything you want, Bumble, I swear. We have to go." He gave one useless tug on the lead and Bumble sniffed on. "Bumble, I’m begging you, you hold my one chance at love in your paws."  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was the threat, bribe or begging that finally got her to move but she finally picked up her pace to a trot and he had wrangled her into the elevator within five minutes, making it to his apartment within ten.  
  
As soon as he unlatched her harness Bumble leapt free and lurched forward into the apartment, making her way to the window which was thankfully still filthy.  
After a few authoritative barks and grumbles she sat down, tail waggling as those familiar boots came into view.  
  
Oikawa sat down behind her, fingers playing absentmindedly with her fur as he rested his chin in one hand and watched Iwaizumi lower himself on his ropes with ease.  
  
Dutiful as ever, he soaped up the window and cleaned downward until he was just above eye level and spotted Bumble panting contently. That beaming smile threatening his lips - which were soft today, though Oikawa wouldn’t take credit for that… yet - but he trained it in as his eyes fell on Oikawa.  
  
"What’s their name?" He mouthed, washing the window beneath their eye level.  
  
"Bumble," Oikawa replied.  
  
"Bumble?" Iwaizumi enunciated for confirmation, Oikawa nodded and smiled. "Yours?"  
  
Oikawa sighed wistfully, holding out a finger as he scrolled through his camera roll to find a picture he was annoyingly fond of - Makki and Mattsun under a cherry blossom, wearing cringe-worthy, but adorable, coordinated outfits and holding a leash with baby Bumble on the end.  
  
Pressing the phone to the window he sighed again and shrugged, Iwaizumi was grinning though, eyes wide and loving as he stared at the puppy in the image.  
  
There was a moment or two where Iwaizumi fiddled with with his overalls - which he was still tying about his waist in favour of blessing Oikawa with his beautiful arms - and pulled out his phone.  
  
It wasn’t just his hands that were soaked today, Oikawa noticed, splashes of water were sloshed all the way up his arms and onto his clothes as if he’d been rushing.  
  
"Can I?" He held the phone in Bumble’s direction, Oikawa nodded enthusiastically.  
  
As Iwaizumi snapped a few pictures, Oikawa held up his phone again, opened to Bumble’s instagram. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped and Oikawa fell back in laughter.  
  
This time, when he recovered, Iwaizumi was urgently beckoning him to hold up the phone again clearly committing her username to memory as he tucked his phone away.  
Just as he was about to descend past Oikawa’s window he pressed his fingertip against the glass again, smiling softly as Bumble sniffed at it curiously. In a moment of boldness, Oikawa pressed his to the other side.  
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes trailed the length of his hand, past his slender wrists, toned arms - up, up, up until he finally met his eyes.  
  
"See you soon, Iwa-chan," he cooed, head tilted so far sidewards it was nearly pillowed on his shoulder.  
  
Iwaizumi withdrew his finger, not sharply, almost lingeringly as he returned his grip to the rope, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Goodbye, Oikawa," he said at last, the vague rumble of his name on Iwaizumi’s tongue just faintly passing through the glass.  
  
He lay back on the laminate floor, arms outstretched by his sides, gazing mindlessly at the ceiling until Bumble sniffed his face inquisitively.  
  
" _Wow,_ " Oikawa sighed, turning to face her, all her fur smooshing her face forward as she stared down at him.  
  
With Iwaizumi’s voice in his ears and Bumble’s body at his side his heart felt warm.

***

So his schedule went largely unchanged, save for the half an hour or so he’d worked into his Saturdays, sat at his window and ‘talking’ with the handsome stranger on the other side.  
But they weren’t strangers anymore really, the way they talked made it feel like they were old friends, sharing things that were eaten up by the solitude of Oikawa’s apartment or the roar of metropolitan life below.  
  
Well that and Makki had found his instagram the second he followed Bumble’s account.  
  
And Oikawa had those rules about stalking… except his profile was public and bore an awful truth for Oikawa. Not that he barely ever posted or that everything he _had_ posted were years old, but one picture in particular sung to him - because Oikawa was in it. _  
_  
Now that wasn’t narcissism, Iwaizumi was front and centre charging up a particularly gnarly spike in his own high school colours - but it shattered Oikawa’s heart to see his own jersey and number in the background, back turned to the most handsome man in Oikawa’s life, except for perhaps himself. But it was close competition.   
He’d _wasted_ all this time, he’d been seventeen or so in that picture, they could have had all this time to get to know each other and they’d had to meet on opposing sides of a pane of glass.  
  
More than anything he just wanted to hear his voice, it was addictive - he’d had a taste of it now and he needed more.  
  
So he scrawled out a message on the glass - in the way Iwaizumi had warned him not to:  
  
**‘You’ll smudge it, I only clean this one side.’  
**  
**** _‘So demanding, Iwa-chan, why don’t you come in here and say that to my face?’  
_  
__ He’d grumbled off the exchange but now as Oikawa drew a heart about his inscription there was only one thought going through his mind _ _:__ _worth it._

Rivulets of water trailed down his window, he raced a few of the droplets for a minute before a familiar face lowered down into his line of sight.  
His face was expectant, he knew it, but he remained patient as Iwaizumi worked down to his eye level before properly meeting his gaze.  
  
"What have you done?" He mouthed, crossing his arms over his chest, Oikawa just smiled, feigning innocence and leaning forward.  
  
He allowed himself a second, just a second, to trail his eyes over Iwaizumi’s face. His lips were still soft, glistening today as if he’d reapplied the lip salve on his way down, there were streaks of suncream on his shoulders too where he hadn’t rubbed it in properly - Oikawa wondered what he smelled like.  
  
But there were other things too, the scar going into his scalp that Oikawa knew he’d gotten from falling out of a tree when he was younger, or the one just peeking out from his eyebrow which was left over from his spat with chickenpox.  
Or his personal favourite, the small white cut on the curve of his upper lip - he hadn’t heard about that one yet, whilst the placement was nice it was the story, the silently promised time together that Oikawa truly loved.  
  
He exhaled over his message on the window, lovingly written backwards so Iwaizumi could read it properly.  
  
A series of numbers surrounded by a love heart.  
  
There was a second or two where Iwaizumi didn’t react at all and Oikawa nearly scrubbed the numbers away, ready to forget he’d ever done this. Then Iwaizumi was scrambling for his phone, punching in the numbers as he read them off the window.  
  
Despite watching him put the phone to his ear, Oikawa still jumped when his phone rang in his pocket, nearly slipping from his hands as he hit answer. There was just breathing for a second, not laboured but still heaving, anticipating perhaps.  
  
"Oikawa," and Oikawa’s insides _melted_. His voice was smooth and deep and exceeded all his wildest fantasies. It must have read on his face because when his eyes finally rolled themselves forward again Iwaizumi was biting his lip to hold back a smug smirk.  
  
_Now that wouldn’t do_.  
  
"Iwa-chan," he purred, nearly snorting into the receiver and ruining the moment as Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, jaw going slack.  
  
"Wow," it came out without him really noticing as he just stared at Oikawa through the glass, as usual. But this wasn’t usual and Oikawa wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.  
  
"I like your voice, Iwa-chan," he sang, wishing he had a landline phone with a cord he could spin about his fingers - give his hands something to do instead of fisting into his shorts.  
  
Instead he rested it gingerly against the glass.  
  
"You like my-" he stammered for a second before noting Oikawa’s hand and staring at his own.  
  
His palm pressed against the glass, not aligned with Oikawa’s hand but rather resting next to it, only their thumbs overlapping.  
  
"Maybe we should play together sometime," Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa understood now - he could see the indents of where Iwaizumi had taped his fingers, calluses in places that matched the ones on Oikawa’s hand. "See if you’re as good as they say." Oikawa laughed at that and Iwaizumi _glowed_.  
  
"I’d like that," Oikawa replied honestly.  
  
"I have to-" he paused, gesturing to the glass between them.  
  
"No it’s fine, do your job Iwa-chan, don’t let me stop you." He sighed, not wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"Hey, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi began softly, shifting his hand so it rested over Oikawa’s own.  
  
They were about the same size, Iwaizumi’s palm was a little larger maybe, fingers less long and slender than his own - _good volleyball hands_ the strategist side of his brain piped up. "Quit smudging the glass."  
  
His humoured laugh was cut off as he hung up and Oikawa nearly dialled back to listen to it to completion. Instead he leaned back on his palms and watched Iwaizumi wash the lower half of his windows, wiping away his own hand prints and dipping down below his floor, leaving Oikawa in solitude. As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumble is becoming a vaguepost about my dog. I'm also noticing I'm very liberal with the verbs I use around dog things, snoof is so embedded in my vocabulary I forget it's not an actual word.  
> I think I'm gonna stagger the updates after this a little just so I can fuss over re-checking all my writing, still won't be mistake free though, that's just part of my charm


	3. a very bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v minor TW warning!! this is the main chunk of angst here, there's (very) brief mentions of animal death and grieving - nothing too bad but I thought I should mention it so like if you're lying in bed like 'hmm one more chapter' this ain't it - get some rest.

_Tonk._  
  
The noise was so soft Oikawa nearly just planted his palms over his ears and curled himself into a tighter ball on the couch.  
  
_Tonk, tonk._  
  
Those had been more insistent, so Oikawa pressed the cold backs of his hands against his eyes to hopefully alleviate some of the redness - he’d long since cried himself dry.  
All his limbs felt heavy as he stood, like his blood had been mixed with cement, and his lungs heaved in a breath as though suffocated.  
  
It was Iwaizumi, _who else would it have been?_   The crueler side of Oikawa’s brain offered.  
He slumped in the very corner of the window, back against the wall, no energy to feign happiness.  
  
Iwaizumi stopped working instantly, swinging himself over to Oikawa’s side of the window a little, tapping twice on the glass. Oikawa tapped back to let him know he was listening.  
  
He watched Iwaizumi fish the phone from his pocket and shake it in hand, asking if he wanted to talk - Oikawa shook his head. If he started to talk now he’d just start to cry and he wasn’t sure if his body could take it anymore.  
  
"What happened?" He mouthed nervously, unsure if he was overstepping.  
  
Oikawa couldn’t find his words and so instead opened his latest conversation over text with Makki.

_**Hey Oikawa, you free to talk?**_  
_I suppose I can spare a minute for you~_  
_What’s up?_  
_**No one’s hurt but it’s not good news, are you home?**_  
_Yes. Why?_  
**_It’s Bumble. Our landlord can’t allow pets anymore and we don’t know anyone who can take her. I wanted to tell you first in case you can find someone._ **  
_**I’m so sorry, Tooru, I know she means a lot to you but we might have to give her up for adoption.**_  
**_Oikawa?_**

He decided against showing his messages from Mattsun too:

_**He’s just as heartbroken as you Oikawa, please don’t be another thing for him to worry about now, this situation sucks.**_  
_**I’m worried about you too idiot. You don’t have to talk yet, just tell me you’re going to be okay.**_  
_I’m fine, sorry. Just so busy. Tell Makki. Talk soon._

The cowards way out. A perfectly obvious lie to fuel his friends worry.

Iwaizumi read with a furrowed brow, exhaling deeply and leaning far enough back on his ropes to churn Oikawa’s stomach. Then his phone buzzed, Oikawa looked at the message he’d sent Iwaizumi, eyes welling up involuntarily.  
  
_It’s so stupid._  
**Don’t say that. You’re allowed to be fucking upset.**  
_She’s not even mine!_  
  
Iwaizumi growled, he could hear it even through the glass and between his own shaking breaths, prodding furiously at his screen.  
  
Then a picture came through.  
  
A younger Iwaizumi, missing a few of his signature scars and with an uncreased brow. In fact he was all teeth, grinning wide and obvious with one arm about a tolerant looking Akita whose tail was blurred in the image as it wagged eagerly - tongue flicking upwards as it licked across Iwaizumi's cheek.  
  
**Kuma. He was my first dog, though he was mostly my parents - Akitas aren’t really beginners dogs.**  
  
Oikawa watched him laugh nostalgically, face falling flat as he continued to type.  
  
**He died about a week before I started here.**  
_Oh, I’m so sorry_  
**No.**  
**I miss him so much it made me want to cut these ropes and just drop. Then I saw Bumble.**  
**Then I met you.**  
  
**Oikawa it feels like the end of the world but I promise you it isn’t.  
** **Kuma did so much to protect me, love me, he wanted me to be happy when I didn’t even want myself to be happy.**  
**Dogs impact us so much because they can do what a lot of humans struggle with, love unconditionally.**  
**So don’t minimise what she means to you because she’s just a big dumb animal. We’re all just big dumb animals! Dogs are just the best of us.**  
_I’m so sorry Iwaizumi._  
**Stop apologising, it's okay**  
**My point is that there are people around you who, with intent or not, will help you through this tough shit. So don’t shut us out.**  
**Talk to your friends, they need you and I think you need them just as much.**  
_I’m an idiot._  
**I’m only allowing that self depreciation if it’s followed by a plan. So…**  
_I’m an idiot... so I’m gonna see if I can find someone competent who can take her._

Iwaizumi’s typing dots popped up for a second but disappeared just as fast.

_And I’m gonna tell her owners that I’ll fly her anywhere in the world if it means she has the home she deserves._  
**There’s that self-righteous brat I know and love.**  
_Fuck, I’d go thirds on rent on a new apartment if I thought that’d help._  
**Don’t bleed yourself dry, dumbass.**  
  
There was a soft padding on the window as Iwaizumi rested his palm against the glass, a parting wave. Oikawa placed his hand over the opposing side of the glass.  
  
_Go. Everyone in this block needs their window cleaner, can’t keep him all to myself~_  
**I want to stay. I can’t. But I need you to know I want to.**  
_Let’s take a rain check on that volleyball match, yeah?_  
**Soon.**  
_soon._  
  
Then he was gone. And it was just Oikawa and his phone opened to his contacts, finger hovering over Matsukawa and Makki’s numbers.  
Then his phone rang.  
  
"Oikawa?" It was Hanamaki’s voice but it sounded so small, so broken.  
  
"I’m here, Makki. And give me half an hour or so and I can be there."  
  
"We’d like that," Matsukawa added, voice distant from the receiver. "We keep fucking crying and Bumble doesn’t understand and keeps trying to lick our tears away so we just cry even more."  
  
"We’re hot messes," Makki laughed humorlessly, it sounded more like him though.  
  
"Well don’t worry, fives, your hottest mess is on his way." It wasn’t putting on a brave face, it was a determined face. He was going to make the best out of this. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for the inconsistent format, i’m so out of touch, i've edited all the chapters to read better now. hopefully.  
> doing my best out here.  
> thank you for your kudos and comments!


	4. hit it until it breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's Very Bad Day draws to a close for a long overdue meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop, here's that light angst warning again. There's a bit of bad coping habits and vomiting in this chapter, just in case that sort of thing bothers you - nothing too bad though!

But he fucking _couldn’t_. The ball slammed against the court, it should have broken bone if anyone had gotten in its trajectory, Oikawa noted.  
  
Everyone else had left earlier, though Oikawa wasn’t sure exactly how many hours it had been since morning practice had drawn to a close.  
That didn’t matter now; he picked up another ball at his feet and threw it skywards, jumping to meet it and slam it down onto the other side of the court - negating all control in favour of power.  
This time when he landed his knee, which had previously been whining in objection, let out a fierce shriek that shook through his body and nearly felled him - at the very least it forced him to take a much needed breather.  
  
All he had to do was find someone to take the dog and it felt like every open door was slammed in his face with each rejection - he couldn’t do anything else, he had to do this! He had to. _He had to._  
  
"Hey, sir?" A quiet voice spoke from the doorway. "We have the gym booked now…"  
  
Right. Their gym was booked out for local youth teams when their own practises weren’t on, that gave him a two hour advance on their practice this morning. Yeah, maybe that stabbing pain about his kneecap made sense now.  
  
"Okay, I’ll just clean up." He found the fortitude within himself to throw up a shaky peace sign before jogging to collect his discarded volleyballs.

***

Walking home was a bit of a blur, he remembered other commuters giving him the wideberth on the underground as he pillowed his head on one of the cold metal poles and continued to sweat profusely.  
  
Oikawa thought about all the ill deeds he’d done in his youth and which one had caused the elevators to be down by the time he finally dragged himself into the apartment complex, beginning the nauseating climb to his floor.  
  
He slapped his keys uselessly against the door before forcing his eyes open properly and letting himself into his apartment.  
Quiet, as usual, though didn’t know what he’d been expecting.  
He opened the fridge door and stood silently in its blissful chill for a moment or two before downing the last of his milk, the final quarter of some fruity liquor he’d paired with last nights sci-fi movie, and washing those down with two gulping mouthfuls of orange juice.  
  
Regret hit him before the alcohol did.  
  
The light from the fridge was blinding now, he staggered away disoriented and felt his way to the breakfast bar.  
  
_Tonk._  
  
Oikawa looked to the window, vision clearing enough to see the the most beautiful man in the world on the other side of the glass. An acidic taste burned his throat abruptly as his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
***

When he finally awoke he felt his brain had been rattled like a firefly in a jar, his limbs were heavy and the stabbing pain about his knee had been replaced with the dull thudding ache that meant he’d overdone it. _Again._  
  
"You’re lucky you didn’t tear something, dumbass," a low voice said. Something in Oikawa’s gut trembled, resonating with the sound. Lights seared his vision as his eyes fluttered open for a moment or two before screwing shut once more.  
  
"Oh my god, I threw up on myself," Oikawa moaned, managing to hold his left eye open long enough to acknowledge that, yes, he was in the hospital.  
His nose kicked in a second later, that chemical smell mixed with subpar food and coffee confirmed his location.  
  
"Yep. All down your jersey. And on me when I carried you out, you’re a lot heavier than you look, you know?"  
  
"The elevator was out," Oikawa mumbled, disoriented.  
  
"Sure was."  
  
At long last that stubborn right eye finally flickered open and that recognition deep in his bones _sang_ as he looked to the figure at his bedside - it was an angel.  
  
"Oh my god, I’m dead," Oikawa wailed, tears welling up past his lids involuntarily.  
  
"You are so drugged up right now, Oikawa," the angel chuckled. And that feeling in his gut, and the singing in his bones finally gave his brain a kick in the backside and he realised - it was him. "I really didn’t picture our first meeting going like this."  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed.  
  
"You really call me that, huh?" Iwaizumi said with a quiet laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Oikawa peered at him from beneath his covers.  
  
He was wearing his overalls pulled up over his arms despite the heat - or maybe that was just the fever Oikawa was running - his top buttons undone, showing the bare skin underneath. His tank top was balled up on the bedside table, smelling of that wild cocktail of drinks Oikawa had mixed up in his stomach before he passed out - luckily he had nothing left to throw up at the scent.  
  
"Sorry it’s just me, I couldn’t get into your phone to call your friends. Really I’m surprised they even let me in." Iwaizumi mumbled that last part, blushing a little, indicating there was _definitely_ a story there.  
  
"No, it’s perfect," Oikawa slithered up in the bed so he could hold this conversation like an actual adult. "Really, Hajime, I’m glad you’re here."  
  
He twitched his fingers out from beneath the covers, Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed against his own before noting Oikawa’s shocked expression and thrusting his phone into his hands instead.  
Oikawa was about to object but on second thought he probably should text Hanamaki and Matsukawa. At least he would if he could figure out spelling through this splitting headache.  
  
"Let me," Iwaizumi offered, taking the phone from Oikawa’s hands after he punched in the passcode.  
He opened his messages, going to the latest contact which was usually bound to be one of the couple.  
"Oikawa," he sighed, eyes flickering over the screen as he read their last messages. "This wasn’t about Bumble, was it?"  
  
"It’s stupid," Oikawa turned his head, blinking back pain at the severe light, he gazed out the window as Iwaizumi tapped out a text.  
  
"It’s not stu-"  
  
"I mean that I used that as an excuse to fuck myself up all over again!" Oikawa whimpered, biting his lip to still the quiver in them. "It’s a chronic injury, I thought I had it under control, I’ve had it since fucking hi-"  
  
"I know," Iwaizumi cut in, red dusting the tips of his ears. "Fuck, Oikawa, I knew who you were the second I saw you - I’ve known about you since you first got that injury." He clapped his hands over his mouth, like he hadn’t meant to admit that much.  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa cooed, a sly smirk quirking up the corners of his mouth. "You’re not a _fan_ , are you?" Iwaizumi blushed deeper in affirmation. "Oh my god, that’s so cute!"  
  
"Shut up, I’ll kick your ass," Iwaizumi mumbled, refusing to meet Oikawa’s sparkling eyes.  
  
"So mean, Iwa-chan, I’m sick." He did two pathetic coughs into his fist to prove his point.  
  
A comfortable silence - for Oikawa at least - fell over them as the red slowly faded from Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa finally felt some of that weight lift of his shoulders at the sight.  
  
"I…" Iwaizumi began, unsure. "I just always wanted to play a match against you or… with you," he added in a low murmur, the blush returning twofold.  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, by the time he’d began to reach out to him Iwaizumi was standing, rubbing at the back of his neck. "As soon as I’m able to play volleyball again I’ll make sure to save my first toss for you."  
  
Their eyes met, Iwaizumi’s wide and doe-like, looking to Oikawa in something akin to wonder. His mouth gaped open and close, searching for something to say before huffing in resignation.  
  
"You should get some rest, I should- I have to get back-" He sighed in frustration, nearly tripping over the leg of the bed as he backed away. "Your friends will be here in moment... I hope you feel better soon, Tooru." And with that he was gone.  
  
Like he could rest now, silly Iwa-chan… although with the lights so bright and that dull ache still thumping in his brain maybe it’d be nice to close his eyes for a moment or two…

***

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a soft voice spoke to his ear, he exhaled dreamily, earning a wretch from his visitors. "Oof, on second thought I think I preferred you unconscious."  
  
Makki and Mattsun stood at his bedside, wearing matching denim jackets and holding the most obnoxious bouquet of get well soon balloons.  
  
"Water," Oikawa croaked, they gestured to his bedside table - a full plastic cup next to a piece of balled up fabric, _oh, Iwaizumi had left his_ \- "you bring me this?"  
  
"Nope! Must have been that stripper we saw on the way out," Makki replied, flinging himself down onto the chair - setting down some fresh clothes on the bedside table - and letting Mattsun prop himself on the armrest.  
  
"He wasn’t a stripper, Makki," Mattsun sighed.  
  
"Huh, could have fooled me." Matsukawa side-eyed him but Makki just stuck his tongue out and turned to face Oikawa again. "We heard you did have a gentleman visitor though," he said, entertained.  
  
"And here we thought we were the only men in your life," Matsukawa finished, deadpan but wearing a matching grin.  
  
"Don’t go getting jealous on me now," Oikawa replied slyly.  
  
"We get a name? Or did you not bother asking?" They both sat forward in their seat.  
  
"No, it’s not like that… I- I actually like this one." They gasped in mock shock. "Mean! I’m capable of mature relationships."  
  
"We’ve yet to see any compelling evidence," Matsukawa joked, faking pushing glasses up his nose like that middle blocker from Karasuno.  
  
"Iwaizumi, Hajime," Oikawa said at last, the name flowing off his tongue with ease, like it had always belonged there.  
  
"Wow, look at his blush, Issei," Makki gasped.  
  
"Hmm, he could be faking it," Mattsun replied, grinning as Oikawa pouted childishly.  
  
"True, we could pin him while he’s weak and force him to spill?"  
  
"Or you could believe the word of your former captain?" Oikawa interjected indignantly.  
  
"We’re just teasing, I’m happy for you really," Matsukawa said with a smile. "You deserve happiness."  
  
"Don’t know what the unlucky man did to deserve you though." Oikawa’s elated smile dropped back into a pout. "No you’re wonderful! God’s gift to the world, really!"  
  
"We can’t stay though," Mattsun said, checking his watch and looking to his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh yeah, we left Bumble with Kyoutani, he’s great with her but he’s probably just been staring at her for the past few hours and forgetting he needs to eat to live or something."  
  
"How is she?" Oikawa asked with tired urgency, that pit in his stomach returning at the mention of her name.  
  
"She’s fine, Oikawa, she’s going to be fine. We might have even found her a new owner," Matsukawa said, smiling knowingly at Makki.  
  
"So no more excuses for overworking yourself into the hospital!" Hanamaki scolded.  
  
"Wait, what?! Who?" Oikawa demanded.  
  
"You’ll know as soon as everything is confirmed, you’ll approve though," Makki assured him.  
  
"Call us when you get home!" Mattsun said, waving goodbye as he finished tying off the balloons to the end of the bed.  
  
"Get well soon!"  
  
A sigh that seemed to embody all his worries rolled through his lips and he felt his body sag in relief - it was okay, he didn’t have to shoulder this alone.  
He could rest easy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hmm yes i should stagger posting these chapters  
> also me: Big Sad when i don't get the angst over with all at once lmao  
> ngl I've spent far too long scouring this chapter in particular for spelling mistakes so i hope none slipped by me.  
> enjoy, as always thanks for the comments and kudos!


	5. The Real Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi plays doctor. Oikawa unearths some important truths.

"Excuse me, sir," a polite voice called, followed by the lightest of taps on his arm.  
When he finally pried his eyes apart there was a pretty, young doctor standing by his side smiling sweetly and looking mildly horrified at the looming mass of helium balloons over his bed.  
"Sorry to wake you, how are you feeling?" She asked, peering at him curiously.  
  
"Much better actually," Oikawa noticed as he extracted himself from under the covers, his headache was all but gone and his body ache had restrained itself to his right knee.  
Hungry though, _fuck_ was he hungry.  
  
"That’s exactly what I wanted to hear! You’re actually free to go now, I just have a few notes." She gave herself a second to flip through his papers. "Yes, you’ve been in here quite a few times for that injury I see, so I suppose I don’t have to tell you what to do with this." She said, handing him a knee support - one that would stretch up his thigh, a little more heavy duty than the kneepads he was used to.  
  
"Nope, got this covered, doc." He said with a wink, swinging his legs out slowly from the bed and strapping his knee up as the doctor nodded in approval.  
  
"Perfect! I imagine I don’t have to warn to keep all strenuous activities to a minimum too." Her face fell a little as she shuffled closer. "As this is a repeated strain I would like to offer you the contacts of a few councillors, it might be beneficial if this stems from a more… psychological issue. It’s not shameful to ask for help."  
  
"Yeah, I’m learning that, slowly. I think I can cope now, I know I have people around me I can rely on." Oikawa sighed, regarding the numbers warily. "But I’ll take them, just in case. Thank you, doctor."  
  
"No worries, good to hear, sir." She stood and walked to the end of his bed, avoiding the more wily of his balloons. "Well that’s all! I’ll give you some time to gather your things… actually I’d greatly prefer if you had someone to take you home. Do you have someone you can call?"  
  
Oikawa flashed a dazzling smile. "I’ll figure something out, thank you again, doctor."  
  
"Oh and Oikawa," she piped up, spinning on her heel. "Is that your partner’s shirt? I saw he left without it- I mean-" she blushed, embarrassed. "I heard that he left shirtless… from my… sources." She gave one awkward cough.  
  
"My partner?" Oikawa asked, head cocked.  
  
Her brow furrowed, concerned. "Yes, the man who brought you in? You do remember, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes my… partner," Oikawa chimed in, fighting back a snicker - so _that’s_ how Iwaizumi got in with him. "Yes, that’s his. I’ll take it back. To the home. Which we share. Because we’re… married?"  
  
The doctor smiled, bewildered at his antics, but gave him a gracious nod before leaving Oikawa in blissful silence - he took the chance to check his phone.  
There were pictures of Bumble in a cute bee outfit being held up beside Kyoutani’s ridiculous hairstyle - he was pouting but he looked secretly thrilled at the comparison. But what caught his eyes were the series of messages from Iwaizumi.  
  
**Stay hydrated Shittykawa**  
**Dammit, I left my tank top in your room didn’t I?**  
**I’ll swing by and pick it up later. Maybe give you a lift home?**  
**If you’re out by then**  
**And only if you want me to**  
**Fuck**  
**Get home safe Tooru**  
  
Oikawa’s heart swelled.  
  
_That offer for a lift still stand?_  
  
The reply came in an instant.  
  
**I’ll be there in 10.**

***

Oikawa shivered in the main reception as he waited for his ride, the thin material of his hoodie doing little to thwart the night chill - maybe Makki and Mattsun had assumed he’d be let out the next morning.  
Ah well, he couldn’t blame them; a pastel pink hoodie and grey sweatpants, certainly not the worst outfit they could have picked out for him - they even matched his volleyball shoes.  
  
He’d paid a much needed visit to the bathroom before leaving, splashing cold water on his face to bring some colour to his cheeks and running his damp hands through his hair to tease out the worst of his bedhead.  
  
A quick scan of the waiting room told him he didn’t have to worry about any candid pictures appearing online, it wasn’t as if he was followed by the paparazzi but he’d been caught off guard by his surge in popularity since moving to the inner city.  
Ever since The Hair Clip incident a couple of months back he wasn’t going to get caught with his trousers down again - he’d needed his fringe out his eyes dammit! If his hairclips happened to have little cartoon aliens and spaceships on then that was… irrelevant.  
  
"Back in the land of the living I see," a warm voice rumbled from his right. "Can you walk yourself out or am I going to have to carry you again?"  
  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exhaled, ignoring his offer in favour of wrapping him up in a tight embrace - he smelled sunkissed, the faint remnants of sunscreen pushing from beneath his layers of clothes. "Sorry, I’m just- wow! You’re shorter than I thought!" He set his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pushed him away - yep, still as handsome as ever, just a few inches lower than Oikawa had expected.  
  
"Keep talking like that and I’ll cut you down to size," he threatened, pushing an accusing finger against Oikawa’s chest. "Come on, let’s go before I change my mind."  
  
"Such a brute, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined as he followed him out the reception.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine once he was out from the relative warmth in the hospital, he pulled his hands into the cuffs of his hoodie and brought his arms up around himself.  
Iwaizumi did drive though so hopefully they’d get home quickly, he’d come in a large van with his company’s logo splashed out on the side.  
  
"You cold?" Iwaizumi asked, noticing his quivering as he opened the passenger side door.  
  
Before Oikawa could answer, Iwaizumi was already stripping out of his bomber jacket and wrapping it about Oikawa’s shoulders.  
Once he’d adorned the setter with his new cape he pulled back a little, suddenly aware of their close proximity - he could see the freckles on Oikawa’s cheek and brushing across his red flushed nose. He wasn’t usually one to stare but as Oikawa’s sweet, brown eyes widened under his gaze for the first time he didn’t mind someone looking down on him.  
  
"Thank you," Oikawa whispered, gripping the collar in his hands to close the heat about his body.  
  
Iwaizumi stepped back, the cold night air ripping through the warm atmosphere around them in an instant.  
  
As soon as Oikawa pulled himself into the van Iwaizumi could tell he was used to his knee flaring up like this - it was a far too seamless motion for this to be the first time he’d pushed himself to breaking point.  
  
For a moment he was just glad he’d given Kindaichi a lift to work this morning because the seat was already pushed all the way back, accommodating Oikawa’s bad leg nicely. He slammed the door behind him, watching Oikawa huff out a chilled breath and finally push his arms into the sleeves of Iwaizumi’s jacket, before he hopped behind the wheel.  
  
"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, putting on his most pleading eyes. "Can we eat before we go home?"  
  
"We’re not getting fast food, Shittykawa, you have food at home," Iwaizumi answered, reversing out of his parking spot with ease.  
  
"Ugh! Buzzkill!" Oikawa exclaimed, shattering his innocent facade.

***

To be fair, by the time they got back to his apartment - with the elevators thankfully being fixed - he was glad they hadn’t gone out to eat. Because now he got to watch Iwaizumi butter him some toast and he was enjoying this domestic scene far too much to blame on the pain meds.  
  
"Iwa-chmpf," Oikawa moaned through mouthfuls of food, eyes rolling back.  
  
"It’s just bread, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, exasperated but smiling fondly. "You gonna be able to keep that down?"  
  
"Yes!" Oikawa assured, licking the crumbs from his lips. "I haven’t eaten since breakfast, this is heaven!"  
  
"Glad you’re easy to please," Iwaizumi chuckled, cleaning up the mess on the breakfast bar and just being thankful housekeeping had come in to clean up the mess Oikawa had left in his apartment this morning.  
  
"Hmm, maybe you’re just good at pleasing me," Oikawa teased, starting on the second slice of toast, Iwaizumi was too embarrassed to scold Oikawa for getting crumbs on his jacket.  
  
"You want me to walk you to the couch when you’re done? Or your bedroom maybe?"  
  
Oikawa gagged on his last bite. "Iwa-chan! So forward," he choked out between coughs, Iwaizumi clapped him on the back.  
  
"You know what I meant, dumbass, I’m trying to make you feel better," Iwaizumi grumbled, trying and failing to not stare as Oikawa licked off his fingers.  
  
"And you’re doing a wonderful job. Couch please!" Oikawa said, reaching his hands out to wrap about Iwaizumi’s neck as he helped him stand and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Anything good on?" Iwaizumi asked, shifting from foot to foot, unsure whether this was an invitation to stay.  
  
Oikawa just threw one of the decorative pillows to the floor and patted the space on the sofa next to him as he flicked through some channels.  
Nothing on this late, but he also didn’t want Iwaizumi to leave just yet - but all he had recorded was a particularly awful ghost hunting show that he had been saving to show off to the old volleyball team at the next gathering.  
  
"Wow, I thought it was just going to be old recordings of your opponents' matches," Iwaizumi laughed, balancing one foot on his opposing knee as he sat.  
  
"How’d you know I- oh yeah, I forgot you were a _fan_ of mine," Oikawa teased, smirking as Iwaizumi punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I liked you better in high school when you were just a pretty boy with a good serve, didn’t have to acknowledge your awful personality," Iwaizumi said, eyes widening as he assessed what he’d just said.  
  
"Pretty boy? Iwa-chan, did you have a _crush_?" Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, grin widening as he squirmed.  
  
"What?! No!" He exclaimed, voice breaking tellingly. "I just admired your... skill."  
  
"Mmm, anything else you admired?" Oikawa asked, propping one arm up on the back of the sofa as he grazed the opposing hand across Iwaizumi’s chest. Seemingly disappointed at Iwaizumi's lack of response, Oikawa traced his fingers along his jawline to turn his head towards him.  
The blush across the bridge of his nose told him that whatever he’d admired about him was something he wasn’t going to be able to pry from him… yet.  
  
"And," Oikawa purred, dropping his free hand down over Iwaizumi’s torso and settling on his thigh, strumming his finger ever so slightly. "What would you have done if I’d noticed you?"  
  
"I- erm-" he stuttered, eyes trained on the fingers tracing circles on his upper leg but not moving to bat them away.  
  
"D’you think I would have enjoyed watching you play? Think I could have been your little cheerleader on the sidelines? Towel you off when you worked up a sweat?" He traced his fingers across Iwaizumi’s forehead, down his cheek to cup his face in one hand. Iwaizumi positively melted in his palm.  
  
"No, I didn’t want that," Iwaizumi breathed, swallowing heavily. "I wanted you to play with me." His eyes widened once more. "I mean-! I wanted you to set for me."  
  
"You really wanted my attention that badly... shit, I really missed out," he sighed, cursing his leg internally because if this is how wrecked Iwaizumi looked just talking to him he wanted to know how he’d look straddling him. "Well you have me all to yourself now, what do you want me to do?"  
He pulled away, hoping Iwaizumi would move forward to reclaim the space between them.  
  
"What I want…" Iwaizumi trailed off, shifting to pull himself up in his seat.  
He hung over Oikawa like a blanket, pushing him back against the armrest and boxing him, one forearm along the back of the sofa and the other hand gripping the armrest.  
The air was hot between them, Iwaizumi's lower lip pink and slick with how hard he’d been biting down on it - Oikawa just wanted to catch that lip between his teeth but he’d played his cards, now it was Iwaizumi’s turn. Whatever he wanted, Oikawa knew he’d want it to.  
"What I want can wait until you’re down off your morphine high."  
  
And he was laughing and his face was warm and the most beautiful thing Oikawa had ever seen as he shifted back down into his seat. It took Oikawa’s brain a second to catch up with his heart before he was exhaling a low whistle in the space between them and sat upright.  
  
_Wow_ , his body was trembling at the notion that Iwaizumi wanted something different from all the superficial relationships he’d had since high school - he wanted something aside from infatuation, something real. Something like buttered toast and crappy television.  
  
"Do you still want to stay?" Oikawa asked tentatively.  
  
" _Yes_ , Tooru. Just for this episode though, I have work in the morning."  
  
"No rest for the wicked," Oikawa jibed, shuffling closer to Iwaizumi as he sighed in mock exasperation and put his arm up on the backrest.  
  
"Then no wonder you pull so many all-nighters," Oikawa pouted but settled as he pillowed his head back on Iwaizumi’s arm. _Damn, he was so comfy_.  
  
"I want to see you out, don’t let me fall asleep…" Oikawa trailed off with a yawn, rolling his head to rest it in the crook of Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  
  
"Can’t believe you fall asleep to shows like this," Iwaizumi said, tensing as if someone had deposited a sleeping puppy in his lap.  
  
"Mmm, everyone’s a critic," Oikawa murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in Iwaizumi’s scent, trying to guess his brand of deodorant absentmindedly. It wasn’t fireworks, but as Iwaizumi wrapped his hand over Oikawa’s shoulder, he decided he might like this more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing hits like buttered toast whilst you're ill.  
> take care y’all, thank you for the comments and kudos!


	6. with a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa looks for help in all the wrong places. Iwaizumi dresses down to dress up.

When Oikawa awoke he was fully clothed underneath his own covers, knee brace undone on the other side of the double bed, and otherwise alone.  
Rubbing his eyes, he slapped at his bedside table for his phone but felt it jab him in the ribs from within the jacket that… was not his?  
  
What he did find though was a piece of folded paper next to a glass of water, protein bar and a packet of ibuprofen. He sat up properly, reading the note.  
  
**Sorry, didn’t have it in me to wake you up when you drifted off （−＿−；）**  
**They didn’t find any ghosts if that makes you feel better, drink and eat up idiot, I’ll see you soon x**  
**-H  
**  
His heart nearly jumped clean out from his chest, heaving at the sheer amount of fondness that radiated from Iwaizumi’s scrawlings. Because he was used to ‘you up?’ texts, ‘i’ll call’ texts - hell, he would have died at this in a text too but Iwaizumi had left it knowing this would be the first thing he’d wake up to. That domestic scene in his head swelled.  
  
Although, the ‘see you soon’ had thrown him off - they hadn’t made any plans to meet, _oh god_ , he wasn’t planning on dropping in unannounced was he?  
  
Oikawa flew out of bed with surprising agility for someone with a sprained knee, extracting his phone from Iwaizumi’s jacket and firing off a quick message to Makki to let him know he’d gotten home safe and he’d call later before starting up some music and jumping in the shower. Jumping back out almost instantly to send a text to Hajime too.  
  
_Hope you got home safe, thanks for everything, see you soon x  
_  
There, done. Chilled. Low key. Casual. God, he was working up a sweat just standing here.

Once he’d finally scrubbed his scalp and skin free of yesterday’s grime, he towelled himself off and checked his phone again, one message from Makki.  
  
_**Good to hear! We’ll drop by later.**_  
_**Is a lunch date okay? We’ll bring the food.  
**_  
Because Oikawa was apparently on a spontaneous situation adrenaline rush he just texted back:  
  
_Sounds good!  
_  
After scrunching the excess water from his hair and brushing his fingers through it to set it into place, he wrapped the towel about his waist and made a dash for the bedroom to plug in his hair diffuser - all these vague plans had knocked air drying out of the question.  
  
With his hair dried he could finally relax a little, maybe get some fruit or vegetables in him before either of his hot dates.  
But as soon as he walked into his main living space he heard a familiar noise from the window.  
  
_Tonk.  
_  
_Oh no_. He spun on his heel, clutching the towel tighter as he witnessed Iwaizumi nearly drop his sponge as his eyes wandered over him, unsure where to settle before they finally landed on his eyes.  
Admittedly he’d had the same thing happen with his old window cleaner but they’d had a lot less sexual tension, given that he had been well into his later years and most likely a demon.  
  
"Oikawa," he could read his own name on Iwaizumi’s lips, drawn forward towards him. He put a hand up to the glass, Iwaizumi mirrored him then added the second hand too, Oikawa followed his lead.  
  
There was so much he wanted to say, but only so much that could be mouthed through his lips or read from a text - instead he swallowed his pride and leaned forward.  
Throwing caution to the wind, he closed his eyes, picturing Iwaizumi’s soft lips and the heat of them against his own before he felt his mouth meet cold, hard glass.  
Somehow he was still disappointed, as if he'd expected to phase right through it.  
A second or two, a moment at most, and then he pulled himself away. Iwaizumi followed him a second later, his face moving from being squished against the glass and leaving an imprint of his lips against the pane - it was stupid and just fucking perfect if he could watch Iwaizumi just blinking languidly for hours.  
  
"Ew... I don’t even remember when I last washed these windows," Oikawa said, hoping Iwaizumi would hear him through the glass as he rested his forehead against the window.  
He must have because a laugh vibrated through the pane between them as Iwaizumi brought his head against Oikawa’s.  
  
Neither would have found it in them to move until Oikawa’s towel began to unravel from his hipbones - that and the knock at his door.  
  
He sprang away, startling Iwaizumi with the movement as he held up a hand and scrambled for the door - leaving Iwaizumi to soap up the window, confused.  
  
"OikawAHH," Hanamaki jumped behind Matsukawa, who looked unperturbed. "Why are you naked?"  
  
Oikawa invited them into his home, Makki still hiding behind his boyfriend as they entered and looked to him expectantly - he gestured to the window vaguely.  
Iwaizumi raised his head at the movement, halfway done with wiping the window down.  
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU’RE FUCKING THE WINDOW CLEANER?" Iwaizumi must have either read his lips or heard him as he hastily dropped down beneath the soapy cover of Oikawa’s window.  
  
"I am not fucking the window cleaner!" Oikawa retorted, turning his back so Iwaizumi couldn’t see. "...Yet."  
  
"Oh my god," and this time Oikawa heard something in Mattsun’s voice, _feigned surprise._  
  
"Wait... do you know him?" Oikawa presumed, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes! He’s the stripper from the hospital," Makki said.  
  
"He’s not a stripper, Takahiro," Mattsun drawled.  
  
"He was wearing overalls with nothing underneath, who does that?" Makki commented, cocking his eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"You got me there."  
  
"Guys!" Oikawa yelled over them. "Back to the point," he gestured to Iwaizumi forcefully.  
  
"Dammit- listen, we didn’t want to tell you like this," Makki groaned, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Tell me what?" Oikawa urged, tapping his foot which he realised didn’t look great with his current stance.  
  
"That’s Bumble’s new owner," Matsukawa said.  
  
Oikawa’s jaw dropped, he stormed over to the window and flopped down onto his good leg to stretch out his knee and be at Iwaizumi’s eye level.  
His expression must have been something fierce because Iwaizumi looked a little scared as Oikawa whipped out his phone to Bumble’s instagram and shoved it against the glass.  
Iwaizumi ducked his head guiltily and fished out his own phone, hitting Oikawa’s number.  
  
"You didn’t do this for me did you?" Oikawa demanded as soon as he picked up.  
  
"No, you dumbass! I’ve been looking for a dog for a while," Iwaizumi explained, giving an awkward wave to Makki and Mattsun. "And I have the added benefit of knowing Bumble and her knowing me before I bring her home… making you happy is just an added benefit." He mumbled, the tips of his ears flushing red.  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, an emotional tremor in his voice as he put his palm against the glass.  
  
"...You want us to leave?" Hanamaki asked after a moment.  
  
"Shut up, I’ve sat through worse," Oikawa grumbled, soft face contorting into a frown.  
  
"What can I say, Issei is insatiable," Hanamaki said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hell yeah," Mattsun said in a monotone voice as he slapped Makki’s hand in a quick low-five.  
  
"I’ve got to go, Tooru, but I’ll drop in when I’m done? Give you time to get changed… or not," he added quickly, Oikawa giggled.  
  
"These morons are staying for lunch actually, I can see you after though. See you later, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang as Iwaizumi hung up and dipped out of view.  
  
"Morons?" Mattsun quirked.  
  
"And after we brought you your favourite," Makki threw a handful of neatly packaged milk bread out onto the counter like he was feeding the birds.  
  
"In all honesty, I’d rather he get changed before we eat," Mattsun said.  
  
Just as he was heading for his room, Oikawa’s phone buzzed.  
  
**Can I get a raincheck on that kiss?**  
_I’m free tonight?_  
**Sounds perfect, is it worth me bringing wine? Beer?**  
_Hmm, depends on how good you are~_  
_Or maybe how good you plan on being?_  
**Oikawa, I’m literally hanging off a building right now.**  
**Hold that thought til tonight**  
_Will do x  
_  
"You gonna get dressed or do you want us to leave you alone so you can jerk it for a second?" Hanamaki asked, picking at their bag of groceries and looking amused.  
  
"I hate you both," Oikawa said, disappearing into his room and slamming the door to make a point.  
  
"We’re a delight!" They retorted in sync.

***

Lunch was nice, gave him a chance to ice his knee and catch up with Makki and Mattsun.  
They seemed in good spirits, even with the situation with Bumble - though they had explained Iwaizumi cleaned their apartment block once a week too and their landlord didn’t have a rule against visiting animals.  
It wasn’t a permanent solution though, Bumble was losing a lot of stability she’d had living with them - given that Matsukawa worked from home and Makki was self-employed.  
Their agreement was that Iwaizumi would take Bumble until they could find another apartment that still accommodated their needs - it took some of the pressure off the couple, always knowing she’d have a good home until they could take her back.  
Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi was truly okay with that given that he had been looking for his own pet, but knowing the way he talked about dogs he knew as long as Bumble was safe and happy he’d be content wherever she was.  
  
With that sorted, and his knee on the slow road to recovery, Oikawa stood in front of his wardrobe, thumbing through his clothes. A shirt? No, too formal. Hoodie? Been there, done that.  
  
Huffing, he fell backwards onto the bed, right onto his pile of rejected outfits.  
He couldn’t call Makki and Mattsun because they bought matching jackets and would either tell him it did matter what he wore or just to wear something that made his ass look good. Like that helped narrow things down, everything made his ass look good!  
He huffed again, reaching for his phone, he needed an unbiased opinion. The added benefit of calling Kyoutani was that-  
  
"Oikawa, what the fuck," Yahaba said, answering the video chat to a shirtless and breathless Oikawa.  
  
"Hi Yahaba," Oikawa sang, sitting up from his clothes heap. "Your worse half around?"  
  
"I’m not his fucking _worse half_ ," Kyoutani growled, stalking into the kitchen where Yahaba had perched his phone inside a cupboard whilst he busied himself with making dinner.  
  
"Kyoutani, that’s all you have to say for yourself?" Oikawa tutted. "Five months we’ve lived in the same city and not once have you come to visit me."  
  
"He’s scared of heights," Yahaba commented, dicing something out of frame.  
  
"Am not!" Kyoutani bit back, digging two fingers into his roommate's ribs.  
  
"Oh sorry, he’s scared of skyscrapers, because apparently there’s a difference." Yahaba laughed, kicking a leg out to rebuff Kyoutani’s next attack.  
Oikawa didn’t comment, sensing an argument that would completely upend the reason he called.  
  
"I need your help," Oikawa whined.  
  
"I figured," Yahaba replied, stopping his chopping and pushing his fringe out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "What is it?"  
  
"I’m meeting… someone tonight and I need help picking out an outfit," Oikawa explained vaguely.  
  
"Business or pleasure?" Yahaba asked, blowing away a wily strand of hair that fell down into his eyes again.  
  
"The latter, if all goes well," he said coyly, ignoring Kyoutani’s exaggerated gagging noise.  
  
"Ripped jeans and an oversized sweater, cuff the sleeves, naturally. Still have that wishbone choker? Boom," Yahaba said, dropping his knife into the sink for emphasis.  
  
"I'm not asking him to prom, Yahaba, I'm not a teenager about to have disappointing sex in the back of his pickup," Oikawa huffed as his junior gave a snorting laugh. "I want do the real adult stuff, y’know? Split rent and-"  
  
"Watch all your dumb alien documentaries, we know. Whoa, Kentarou, we’ve got a live one." He beckoned Kyoutani off from where he had been leaning on the counters to sear the meat whilst he talked.  
  
"Why’s everyone so surprised by this?" Oikawa said with a pout.  
  
"Because throughout high school the only thing you had a committed relationship with was volleyball, we’re just glad you’re making meaningful human connections." Yahaba gave him an overly sweet smile that Oikawa knew he learned from him before shooing Kyoutani away - who, judging by Yahaba’s expression, had been doing something grievously wrong to their dinner.  
  
"Hey, that’s not fair-"  
  
"Oh, Oikawa I’m not slut shaming you-" he paused to blow the hair out his eyes before Kyoutani just stepped up behind him, raking his fingers through his hair and pulling the fringe from his face. "Thanks. Anyway, if you just wanted to sleep with people then you do you, that’s between you and them… now you leading them on to think you wanted more in the relationship without actually giving them anything…"  
  
Oikawa huffed, he hated when Yahaba was right.  
  
"It’s different this time, what I feel for him…" Oikawa paused. "What I feel for him is potential? Does that sound stupid?"  
  
"No, I understand, you mean _there’s something there_ ," Yahaba said dramatically, wiggling his fingers for emphasis, a thoughtful smirk working onto his face.  
"Wear that button up beneath your left hand, the cropped trousers with that stripe down the side aaaaand your black loafers. Hey, could still incorporate the choker with that. Call me if I’m wrong," and with a wink Yahaba and Kyoutani disappeared from his screen.

He hated when Yahaba was right, but this _was_ a good outfit.  
A short-sleeved, black button up with a cute candy print on it paired with his smart cropped trousers with a red stripe down both sides that matched the detailing within his shirt.  
Seeing that he didn’t intend to leave the house he hadn’t bothered with shoes, but he put his loafers on the shoe rack to show that he _had intended_ to coordinate. And the choker, just a simple piece of string with a wishbone charm, he’d see how that went down.  
  
_May as well check the time_ , Iwaizumi had agreed to be at his for seven so he had twenty minutes or so - oh, he had a new message from Kyoutani.  
  
_**I know you don’t want to say it but you didn’t call back so I know I was right, you’re welcome ☆( >ω・)  
**_  
Fucking Yahaba.

***

Iwaizumi arrived 7pm sharp.  
  
"Oh no.’ Was the first thing out his mouth, Oikawa was offended for a second before Iwaizumi buried his head in his hands. "You dressed up."  
  
If he looked closely, Iwaizumi had too, he was wearing a denim jacket over his hoodie - understandable seeing as his bomber jacket was in Oikawa’s bed.  
But his jeans were new too, not washed down to a dark navy, and he was wearing some very expensive looking black trainers that he kicked off sheepishly.  
  
"You look very handsome, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said honestly, taking the rosé from Iwaizumi’s hands so he didn’t drop it.  
  
"And you look-" he peeked out from behind his fingers and gave a long, drawn out _fuuuuuck_.  
  
"Glad you think so," Oikawa said coyly, smiling as he set the rosé down on the breakfast bar. "Sorry we’re eating up here, never really had an excuse to get a table to dine at."  
  
"Oikawa, seriously, you look incredible." Oikawa flushed at the compliment and walked towards him, palms out to calm him. He halted, noticing Iwaizumi’s line of sight trained on his neck.  
  
Iwaizumi reached out, fingers cold at his throat as he thumbed over the wishbone pendant, tugging on it to get a better look. Except chokers aren’t really made to be _tugged_ and Oikawa’s breath hitched a little as he stumbled forward.  
  
As Iwaizumi’s finger and thumb traced the line of his choker Oikawa briefly thought they were missing a couple of steps here but not a single part of him cared enough to object as his pulse hammered against Iwaizumi’s cool palm. Really though, he just wanted to-  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Iwaizumi asked, gaze shifting from Oikawa’s eyes to his mouth. Oikawa couldn’t even form words, just whined an affirmative desperately.  
  
He wasn’t sure whether to class Iwaizumi as a gentleman or a tease as he leaned in slowly, brushing a strand of hair back behind Oikawa’s ear, giving him a chance to pull away - _like that was going to happen_.  
Then he rolled onto the balls of his feet, raising him the extra inch needed for their mouths to meet.  
His lips were heaven, soft and leaving the fleeting taste of chocolate on Oikawa’s mouth.  
Oikawa shifted, enough to break the kiss and meet again at a slightly different angle, kissing just as sweetly with Iwaizumi back on stable footing and Oikawa pulled down to meet him.  
  
They broke apart for a second, long enough to catch their breath and still their hammering hearts.  
  
"I really like you, Hajime," he said breathlessly, forehead resting against Iwaizumi’s. "I want you, all of you- but only when you’re ready."  
  
"I’m ready, fuck, I’ve been ready since high school." They laughed breathlessly and Oikawa pulled him back in for a kiss to chase away the bittersweet thought that they could have had this, all of this, for years.  
But then Iwaizumi was pushing him back against the breakfast bar, hands hot and heavy over his chest, and all he could think was _he was worth the wait.  
_  
"I should clarify that I really like you too," Iwaizumi huffed out, pulling away to wrestle out of his denim jacket.  
  
"I’d sure hope so," Oikawa giggled, hopping up onto the breakfast bar, propping his bad leg up on one of the stools and pulling Iwaizumi between his thighs.  
  
"And I want more than just… just sex," Iwaizumi said softly, resting his hands on Oikawa’s waist.  
  
"Good. Me too," Oikawa replied, kissing his cheek reassuringly. "But sex first?"  
  
"Sounds good." His small laugh was caught between Oikawa’s lips as he pulled himself flush against Iwaizumi’s chest; he trailed his hands down Oikawa’s long neck and felt him shiver at the sensation so traced the path with his tongue, revelling in the way Oikawa whined at his touch - using his free hand to undo the button of his trousers and fiddle with the zipper.  
  
They kissed like they were fusing into one, only breaking apart to work at getting each other out their respective clothing - Oikawa was sure he’d popped a button but he was remarkably unconcerned as Iwaizumi tugged the hoodie hung about his neck over his head before pushing the sleeves of Oikawa’s button-up down off his arms.  
  
Their chests met as they kissed, Oikawa could taste his own fruity lip balm on Iwaizumi’s tongue as it slid across his own, retreating back as Oikawa bit down on Iwaizumi’s lower lip and pulling a moan from him that vibrated through his gut.  
  
Iwaizumi’s strong hands slid down his back, pulling him forward, almost off the counter.  
  
"Hold on." Iwaizumi gave him a second to wrap his good leg about his waist before he was lifted off the counter and walked across the room.  
  
He stumbled only once, pushing Oikawa hard against the wall and burying his face into the crook of his neck, licking and biting at the skin there as Oikawa pulled harshly at his mess of hair.  
  
Adjusting his grip, he carried Oikawa into the bedroom and set him down on the edge of the bed. Oikawa leaned back on his palms, raising his hips as Iwaizumi pulled his trousers off slowly so not to damage him.  
  
"Wait, I’ve-" oof, his voice sounded _rough_. "Let me take this off."  
  
As he undid the velcro of his knee brace, Iwaizumi made light work of his own belt, pausing to watch Oikawa’s careful hands work over his leg.  
He knew he liked Oikawa’s hands, he knew it the second he’d seen him set for his team in high school - but there was something gentle in this action, caring.  
Just like that Iwaizumi could add ‘Oikawa being _good_ to himself’ to his list of turn ons apparently.  
  
"Sorry, nothing hotter than watching your partner strip out of his knee support," Oikawa laughed, throwing the brace over his shoulder.  
  
Iwaizumi slotted himself between his legs, kneeling on the floor in front of him as he pressed a kiss to his knee, then another further up his thigh and placing third on the inner thigh, followed by a brief hint of teeth as he nipped the skin there.  
  
"I don’t mind," Iwaizumi said, sliding his hands under Oikawa’s thighs to pull him in and press a sweet kiss to his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I really should say my doctor said no strenuous activity," Oikawa admitted, slithering up the bed as Iwaizumi kicked himself out of his jeans.  
  
"Hmm, I'll be gentle.." Iwaizumi began, hovering over him and smiling into their languid kisses. "I promise."  
Something in Oikawa told him he wasn't going to mind either way - definitely worth it.

 ***

Three hours later, including time for breaks and the ten minute freak out Iwaizumi had when he thought he’d dislocated Oikawa’s knee, and they were both blissfully sprawled out on Oikawa’s bed.  
  
"What time is it?" Oikawa murmured, looking up to Iwaizumi from where his head was pillowed on his crossed arms on the other's stomach.  
  
"Ten," Iwaizumi said after batting a hand over Oikawa’s phone on the nightstand. "Late night snack?"  
  
"Read my mind," Oikawa grinned, lifting himself up to peck Iwaizumi’s lips before swinging his legs from beneath the covers.  
  
"Hey, I’ll go," Iwaizumi insisted weakly, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
  
"No, lie down, you’ve exerted yourself enough," Oikawa exhaled sharply. "Trust me."  
  
Oikawa was no domestic god but right now water was a better alternative to Iwaizumi’s rosé - which he set in the fridge for later - and there wasn’t much out that he could make a meal from quickly.  
Whatever, he’d eat anything right now - he’d regret missing dinner if he hadn’t enjoyed the alternative so much more.

"What is that?" Iwaizumi asked, waking up with a start as Oikawa kicked open the door.  
  
"Lightly browned bread, dressed with fine, artisanal butter," Oikawa declared, setting the tray down on Iwaizumi’s lap.  
  
"So buttered toast?" Iwaizumi grinned, turning his half-lidded gaze onto Oikawa.  
  
"Yep! Also I didn’t have a flower to present it with so I just put one of my succulents on there," Oikawa said, tapping his plant fondly.  
  
"You are… something," he shook his head and opened his mouth expectantly.  
  
"Ugh, you’re so lazy, Iwa-chan," Oikawa groaned, teasing.  
  
"I’m fatigued, Oikawa," Iwaizumi whined in an annoyingly accurate impersonation.  
  
In response, Oikawa just shoved a corner of toast into his mouth, he bit down greedily and Oikawa nibbled at the opposing end.  
  
"Sit up, you’re getting crumbs on my bed," Oikawa scolded.  
In response, Iwaizumi tugged back on their shared slice of bread, pulling it from Oikawa's mouth.  
  
"You’re so fussy," he grumbled, sitting up to eat over the tray. "None of your fangirls will want you when they know how finicky you are."  
  
"Hmm well I don’t want them," Oikawa hummed, licking his fingers clean.  
  
"And what do you want?" Iwaizumi asked, eyebrow quirked.  
  
"I can’t go again, Hajime, have mercy," Oikawa whined, falling back onto the bed exhausted.  
  
"I didn’t mean that, dumbass," Iwaizumi said, batting him on the chest. "I just mean that you’re Japan’s darling setter… and I’m your window cleaner."  
  
"Like beauty and the beast," Oikawa beamed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hmm, and which one are you again?" Oikawa untucked his hands from behind his head to slap at Iwaizumi’s arm. "Seriously though, I don’t want to effect your relationship with your fans."  
  
"I don’t see how it’s any of their business," Oikawa replied, sitting up to meet Iwaizumi’s eye.  
  
He laughed. "Your fans have a habit of making it their business."  
  
"Well we’ll keep it on the downlow? You can come to my games in disguise," Oikawa’s eyes lit up, excited. "Big sunglasses and a baseball cap. No wait, buy a wig and one of those pleated skirts-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. "Why not? You have the legs for it."  
  
"You’re really okay with having a boyfriend now though?" Iwaizumi asked nervously.  
  
"Only if it’s you," Oikawa smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek - Iwaizumi turned his head to catch Oikawa’s lips with his own.  
  
As the kiss deepened, Iwaizumi leaned back against the mattress, pulling Oikawa on top of him.  
Unfortunately, Oikawa was so preoccupied that he completely forgot about his knee, collapsing beneath him as he straddled Iwaizumi hips and nearly rolling him off the bed had Iwaizumi not caught him about the midsection.  
  
"I mean I’d understand if you wanted to wait until the season is over-"  
  
Oikawa silenced him with a quick kiss, drawing himself into Iwaizumi’s arms. "You’ve done enough waiting for the both of us."  
  
"You’re never gonna let that go, are you?" Iwaizumi sighed.  
  
"Nope! You had a huge high school crush on me and it’s adorable. Did you write our names together in the margins of your school books? Sigh dreamily as you watched me from the bleachers?" Oikawa’s teasing was muffled as Iwaizumi shoved a pillow in his face.  
  
"I was sixteen... I made a groupchat to complain about you just like everyone else," he retorted.  
  
"Either way," Oikawa began, tracing circles over Iwaizumi’s chest. "We don’t have to rush anything."  
  
"Good, I don’t plan on going anywhere soon." Iwaizumi’s hands roamed over his sides, resting at the small of Oikawa’s back to pull him impossibly closer, Oikawa rolled over into the movement.  
  
"It feels a little silly cuddling like this, given our height difference," Oikawa noted, Iwaizumi pinched his skin at the slight taunt.  
  
"Hmm, you don’t like it?" Iwaizumi said, already sounding far too comfortable to move.  
  
To be honest, with Iwaizumi’s arms about his waist and his voice rumbling in his ear, he didn’t have it in him to move either. His breathing was steady and soft, chest moving against Oikawa’s back as he pressed himself back into the warmth.  
  
For once, his apartment didn’t feel like such a lonely place anymore - and it smelled warm, like sunscreen and buttered toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop, just the epilogue to go now!  
> i'm pretty anxious about sharing anything i write so tysm for reading and leaving nice comments!  
> i'm also [ccaeos](https://ccaeos.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna say hi :D


	7. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy love all around.

Their months together passed slowly and sweetly. Each date felt like a secret only they were in on, Oikawa and Iwaizumi taking turns in wearing the most audacious disguises out to their favourite restaurants and cafe’s - crossing their ankles beneath the table and walking each other home, linked at the little finger.  
  
Whilst it was frustrating to not be as open as they’d like on occasion they knew they couldn’t, not during the on-season where the paparazzi could make a story out of anything and everything Oikawa did.  
Maybe later they’d let others in, for now it was just them and those closest - it was cosy in its comfort, even if Iwaizumi’s mother gushed over Tooru every chance she got.  
  
To satiate their needs to show each other off Oikawa added Iwaizumi to the Seijoh group chat - only to unearth that even Kindaichi had discovered Iwaizumi before him, apparently they’d been good friends since a training camp in high school.  
Oikawa made up for his previous obliviousness by spamming the chat with all their cute date selfies or just candids of Iwaizumi being adorable or _obscenely hot_.  
  
Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had struck a deal with the coach of Oikawa’s new team.  
Knowing a thing or two about volleyball, he’d become an semi-official supervisor, (read: Oikawa Wrangler) working around his window washing schedule when he could.  
In turn he was given front row seats to their matches, allowing him to photograph Oikawa in his element to his heart’s content.  
  
They took turns staying at each other's apartments, if they were staying at Oikawa’s they’d bring Bumble for a sleepover.  
Oikawa had taken up the brunt of running her instagram - cropping half naked Iwaizumis out from the background of most pictures in his apartment - whilst her dads, at long last, found a new place to move into.  
  
Admittedly, they were a little embarrassed it had taken this long.  
Oikawa’s apartment was expensive, though being a pro sportsman definitely helped pay the bills. However, the apartments on the lower floors were much more affordable and, more importantly, pet friendly.  
  
So, with mixed opinions from Oikawa, he’d become long distance housemates with his old teammates. Which in turn had led to a development with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  
It hadn’t happened all at once, it was small things one by one. Iwaizumi’s roommate didn’t bother calling to ask where he was, he already knew what the answer would be - _at Oikawa’s._  
  
Oikawa had even gone through all his clothes, seeing what truly brought him joy and shit like that, to make room for Iwaizumi to keep some clothes here.  
There was a toothbrush for him in the bathroom too and Iwaizumi started washing his hair with Oikawa’s shampoo too so he didn’t complain about the chemicals in his usual stuff when he was at Iwaizumi’s place - he’d even bought conditioner.  
  
The final straw had been coming home to find one of his roommate’s friends in Iwaizumi’s bed, realising he’d been at Oikawa’s for almost two weeks straight without coming home - his roomate had just assumed he’d moved out.  
So he did.  
  
It was different, yes, but a lot of the same too.  
He had twice the amount of shampoo and toothbrushes he needed and half the amount of room needed to fit all his clothes and general trinkets into Oikawa’s apartment - but it was home. Coming back to Oikawa _was home_.  
  
They were happy, disgustingly so, Makki and Mattsun noted as they came for the welcome wagon.  
  
"Wow, we thought we were bad," Makki said, looking down at Iwaizumi resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and wrapping his arms about him from behind.  
  
"Karma," Iwaizumi mumbled, nuzzling his forehead into Oikawa’s shoulder, exhausted from carrying all his boxes up here.  
  
"Is this the last of it then? It finally official?" Mattsun asked, slapping a cardboard box on the breakfast bar for emphasis.  
  
"Yep, the second years are coming by tomorrow with their offerings, even the scaredy-cats," Oikawa laughed, thinking of Watari and Kyoutani hanging off Yahaba the whole elevator ride up here.  
  
"You still call them that? They’re grown adults."  
  
"Yeah and don’t let them hear you call them cowards," Matsukawa added.  
  
"Hajime can take them," Oikawa said confidently.  
  
"Hell yeah," Iwaizumi cheered, muffled against Oikawa’s shoulder.  
  
"How’s domestic life treating you then, Iwaizumi? Just how insufferable is he?" Makki teased, resting an arm up on Matsukawa’s shoulder.  
  
"Immeasurable," Iwaizumi said through a grin, briefly kissing Oikawa’s cheek before his face dropped. "He never wears boxers under his sweatpants, like an _animal_."  
  
"It’s called being sexy, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, spinning on his stool to face Iwaizumi.  
  
"Yeah, half the city watched you ‘being sexy’ while I tried to find that bakery you assured me you knew the way to." Iwaizumi said, leaning over him a little condescendingly.  
  
"Sounds like you’re jealous," Oikawa purred, rubbing his hands up and down over Iwaizumi’s chest and shoulders. "Don’t worry, half the city doesn’t know what I look like with nothing on at all."  
  
"Issei, quick, cover your eyes," Makki wrapped his hands over Mattsun’s eyes as Oikawa and Iwaizumi traded languid kisses, Oikawa locking his ankles about Iwaizumi’s back.  
  
"You know we’re like right here?" Matsukawa added, peeking between his boyfriend’s fingers only to see Iwaizumi lift Oikawa beneath the thighs to sit him up on the breakfast bar.  
  
At their interruption, Iwaizumi pulled away out of courtesy but kept his hands resting on Oikawa’s thighs. He gave the other couple a sheepish, apologetic smile.  
Oikawa just slid a hand along his jawline, turning his head back towards him to kiss him silly again - smiling into it and humming contentedly.  
  
"Ugh, guess we’ll come back later," Matsukawa sighed, already heading for the door.  
  
"Honeymoon phase, babe, they’ll go back to having sex in their bedroom like normal people once the novelty’s worn off," Hanamaki said, waving his boyfriend in front of him as he followed the path to the door. "Guess we'll have to go bother Bumble instead."

"She's more self-sufficient than these idiots," Matsukawa laughed, voice so distant it barely reached them in their own little domestic paradise.  
  
"...Did you do that just to make them leave?" Iwaizumi said, once the door had clicked behind them.  
  
"Maybe a little," Oikawa hummed, wrapping his hands loosely over Iwaizumi’s shoulders.  
  
"You are awful," he laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"And you love me," Oikawa sang, leaning forward with closed eyes and a dopey smile on his lips which Iwaizumi kissed obligingly.  
  
"I do," he conceded, resting their foreheads together, noses brushing lightly.  
  
"I love you too," Oikawa sighed, cupping his cheek and looking at Iwaizumi in wonder.  
  
"I love you more," Iwaizumi replied, competitively.  
  
Oikawa just laughed and kissed him slow and sweet to prove otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!! The shortest work in existence split into the most amount of chapters for no reason!!!  
> Oof, I really enjoyed writing this after my creativity drought so I hope you liked it!
> 
> BONUS:  
> Weeks after, when Bumble has finally made peace with the ghost dog that copies her in the reflection of the windows, she lies in front of the pane.  
> Her breath fogs the glass, obscuring the night sky above and revealing her owners, mirrored dancing about the kitchen of their new apartment.  
> She’d spent a lot of time in other homes. With Oikawa for date nights, Kyoutani and Yahaba when Oikawa was out of town, Iwaizumi whilst her owners searched tirelessly for a permanent solution.  
> Though, as she’d decided long ago, this was the best of them all.  
> She’s sighs.  
> It’s good to be home.


End file.
